His Pain
by WittyPiglet
Summary: Ban deserves this and he finally knows it. *Warning: Non-con* Part 1 of 3 of His Need


**His Pain**

He awoke to darkness.

He didn't know what happened or how he got there.

All he remembered was stumbling out of the Boar's Hat, rip-roaring drunk of course, to take a piss a little ways in the woods.

Then...nothing...

He had a mild hangover, probably slept through most of it, and his tongue and lips felt dry as all hell. He tried to lick his lips instinctively but his tongue met solid, cold metal forced between his teeth. The young man silently began to panic as he attempted to bring his hands to his mouth to remove the all too familiar metal object. It felt so much like the one _he_ always had forced between his lips and teeth when _he_ was done doing _it_ to the immortal.

For once, this light blue-haired gentleman stopped to think about his current situation.

He couldn't see.

A metal bar was gagging him.

He was laying on a cold, stone floor.

His hands were restrained behind him with something much stronger than steel.

He truly started panicking then, thrashing and twisting.

But...it did no good.

"My, my. Aren't we a squirmer Ban," the dark, cold voice of _him_ echoed all around the sin.

Ban's immortal blood ran cold.

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _Flashback_

 _A drunk sin of greed was stumbling out of the worn door of the Boar's Hat and over the grass, clearly heading, or attempting to, for the woods. His bladder felt full and King was puking his guts out in the only bathroom the pub owned. He could hear his comrades cheering and drinking merrily inside, Diane peeking in through the open window to join in as Merlin needed to make more of her minimum tablets. Diane's clothes had already been repaired, she just like being small occasionally._

 _The giantess in question looked over with concern barely showing on her gigantic yet graceful features as she watched her fellow sin disappear in the woods but she didn't question him. They were all a little too far gone to notice a presence fast approaching through the trees._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Ban turned his head in the direction of the well known voice, trying to keep his body from physically showing how terrified he was.

A cold, hard gauntlet-covered hand was suddenly gripping his chin, lifting the young man's head up by his chin. The metal bar digging into the corners of his mouth, drawing the slightest bit of blood.

No matter anyway. It would heal right up.

Ban tried to swear past the bar, only succeeding in sounding like a mad animal. How could this happen? He didn't let it happen this time. How could this even be. He killed the bastard. He killed him. _He_ _killed_ _him_. _He killed him._ _HE FUCKING KILLED THIS BASTARD._ Ban suddenly felt warm drops trickle down his cheeks from behind what he figured out was a blind fold.

The sin of greed was crying...he was fucking crying and nothing even happened yet...

A dark chuckle next to his ear.

"Crying already darling? But I haven't even began yet. Such a pitiful excuse of a creature." The voice sent chills down the slim man's spine. "And I, Jude, of what was once the Weird Fangs will enjoy breaking you all over again. After all, you're nothing but my toy, my _property_."

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Jude had left silently after his bout of mockery, leaving Ban lay there on the hard stone that was unknowingly sapping away at his magical abilities slowly. He felt so drained and tired. How long had he even been here? It seemed like days since Jude left him there. No one else opened the door. No food, no water, no nothing was given to him. And this wasn't counting him being unconscious.

Seconds.

Minutes.

Hours.

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

Ban had no recollection of time. Years could have passed for all he knew. He was locked away in that small, energy eating room alone for God knows how long. He would count the seconds in his head and when he lost track he would start again.

It was slowly driving him insane.

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Finally, after what felt like eons to the fox sin, the large metal door opened with a loud screech. Ban looked over from where he laid unmoving on the cold floor towards the direction of the noise. He heard the loud thunk, thunk, thunk of metal boots before his blindfold was ripped off. Bright light filled Ban's vision and blinded him momentarily. When his eyes adjusted he looked up.

It was Jude with his creepy mask and large, bulky armor.

And _that_ bag.

Oh Ban knew what was in that large bag that Jude carried by his side. Oh he knew all too well and it terrified him. He wanted to run, he wanted to scream, he even wanted to curl up and cry.

But he didn't, he couldn't. He had to be strong. Surely the others must be looking for him by now. They had to be. They just had to be...

"They aren't."

Ban's head jerked up to look at Jude as he spoke.

"Your fellow sins aren't looking for you," Jude said again. "Why would they look for you anyways?" The man knelt next to Ban, a smirk in his voice. "All you do is cook and they could easily find a new one. You're a weak, pathetic thief that doesn't even surpass King." The greedful man squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block out the other. "No wonder Elaine died. You couldn't even protect her. How pathetic."

Ban squeezes his eyes shut tighter at the mention of Elaine, thoughts of their seven days together filled his head as tears slowly trailed down his face like before.

That's when the physical pain began.

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Jude tormented him day in and day out, never giving him a break. He did everything from whipping to impaling his limbs with those terrible metal spikes. The one thing he didn't do to Ban was the thing the sin feared most.

It was a small peace that Jude didn't. He doesn't know if he could handle it again.

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Ban's throat and mouth felt like a desert and his limbs ached from being in the same position for so long.

He was currently pinned in place with the same spikes that held him all that time ago. It seemed like an eternity sense then. Maybe Jude was right. Maybe they weren't looking for him.

Maybe he really was useless to them...

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

He was asleep when Jude came the next time. The light from the hallway flooded his cell and cast the horrendous shadow of Jude across the room. Ban woke with a start and barely managed to hold back a cry as the spike that skewered his liver was ripped out viciously. Ban stared up at Jude with his blood shot eyes that shone slightly.

"Time for the real fun to begin Ban."

The most guttural, blood-curdling scream to ever live soon filled the halls.

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Jude left as calmly as he came, a satisfied smirk hidden behind his mask.

Ban wasn't even restrained anymore, he was truly broken. He laid there naked and covered in slowly healing wounds. The physical wounds were healing but they still left the blood covering his body.

Blood wasn't the only liquid covering him.

Ban stared blankly across the room towards the door, he could see his nearly destroyed red leather pants and jacket in his peripheral. He felt the last of his energy leave him and finally let darkness take him. For the first time ever he wished he never met Elaine. If he never met her she would have never died, he would have never been given immortality. And he could just die instead of suffering like this.

He missed Elaine.

He wished it was him instead.

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Jude came back again and again and again to do that horrible deed to him and because of his wounds constantly healing it hurt just as much each time. It never got any easier.

Ban just wanted to die. Then he could see Elaine again and there would be no more suffering for him. He wanted peace, was that so much to ask for?

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

That bastard came again and Ban didn't bother trying to say a word past the bar or trying to struggle as he was hoisted up and his back hit the cold stone wall, his arms hung limp by his side as Jude pressed the sin's knees against his chest. Ban didn't flinch at the sudden painful intrusion into him. The only indication of any form of pain was the steady stream of tears that fell trickled down his pale cheeks.

The larger man began a brutal pace, his hips almost crushing Ban's, but the fox sin didn't say a word. He didn't have it in him anymore. It was painful, it was humiliating, it was all he was good for anymore... Jude would say how he should just have become a prostitute. He could have made a pretty penny doing it. Jude even threatened to let his guards have a go at Ban as well.

The thought terrified him.

It kept going on and on and on. Ban knew his pelvis shattered at least once...maybe twice...

He finally let out a sob when Jude released inside him, like he always did. Ban was dropped to the floor, blood and semen pooled between his legs as his wrecked hole slowly began to heal. Jude silently left like always.

Ban cried himself to sleep...like always.

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

The other Sins abandoned him.

That's all he could think about.

They abandoned him. They agreed with Jude and left him to the mercy of this bastard. He agrees with them all too. He deserved it. He deserved it. He deserved it.

 _'I deserve it. I deserve it. I deserve it. I deserve it. I deserve it. I fucking deserve this...'_

He deserved every ounce of pain that he received.

He deserved to suffer over and over and over again.

* * *

 **So I did this -_- sorry Ban...**

 **I was thinking of doing a sequel from the Sins POV of Ban's missing. Let me know if you want one. And if so, vote on who you think Ban should ultimately end up with and yes I want to do him with a guy.**

 **Choices :**

 **Meliodas**

 **King**

 **Gowther**

 **Howzer**

 **Feel free to ask for someone not on the list though.**


End file.
